Food allergy research is rapidly evolving and increasingly multidisciplinary, as global awareness of this complex, multifactorial, life-threatening disease accelerates. The first ever phase III trials of therapeutics have recently been completed, and like other allergic disease, biologics have the potential to reshape treatment approaches in the clinic over the coming next few years. However, very fundamental questions about the mechanisms of immunity to dietary antigens in health and disease remain unanswered and in some cases are just beginning to be systematically addressed. Better understanding mechanisms such as how innate and adaptive immune cells interact with neurosensory pathways to sense diet and regulate the digestive and immune systems will very likely lead to new more rational and effective prevention strategies and treatments. Better understanding the role of Th2 immunity in neurodevelopment and oncology may provide important insights for safe application of rapidly emerging and potentially transformational biologics to the problems of food allergy as well as atopic dermatitis, asthma and other allergic diseases. The overall aim for the 2020 Food Allergy Gordon Conference is to enhance the quality and quantity of food allergy research. We are committed to attracting top researchers in the field, and fully integrating trainees, early career investigators, and especially women and minority researchers, to better reflect and ultimately increase the true diversity of this emerging field of high and increasing impact.